


Partners in training

by Shin_sho_ryu_ken



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Innocence, Ken and Ryu stans come get y’all juice, M/M, Why is there like no Ken x Ryu content, if no one else writes for this pair I’ll make my own shitty fan fic, no beta we die like Gouken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_sho_ryu_ken/pseuds/Shin_sho_ryu_ken
Summary: Basically some fluff for the shoto boys. Set during the alpha era & takes inspiration from street fighter 2 the animated movie :)
Relationships: Ken Masters/Ryu (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 27





	Partners in training

**Author's Note:**

> They say make the content you want to see in the world so here we are. This pair is criminally underrated on god 😔

Training would be a drag if he had to train with anyone else is what Ken Masters thought. Ryu was a joy to fight, a fighter on his level, a tasteful contrast to Ken’s own personality, a true warrior. 

While ken’s mind wandered around during fights, Ryu’s stayed focused. He never once thought about anything except for his next move and his follow up to that move and so on and so forth. This made for an interesting outcome each time, Ken’s laidback yet fierce take on Ansatsuken and Ryu’s disciplined and concentrated approach is what made them interesting sparring partners and lifelong friends. 

Ken threw a punch followed by a roundhouse kick and attempted a shoryuken without realizing that Ryu was ready and blocking, Ryu countered with a light jab followed by a tatsumaki which sent Ken flying back and hitting the ground flat. From a watcher’s perspective it seemed as if Ryu had this battle in the bag, but what people don’t know about Ken Masters is that the man was a hard one to keep down. Ken quickly jumped back up and quickly dodged an incoming uppercut from Ryu before sweeping his opponent and straddling him so he couldn’t get back up. “Give?” Asked the Blond, after considering his position Ryu finally answered “give.” Ken grinned before quickly getting off Ryu and helping his partner up. They both bowed and made their way into the dojo where their master was waiting to give them their final task for the day. 

“Ryu, Ken.... you’ve done well today, I oversaw your fight.” Ken couldn’t help but feel proud, Ken winning wasn’t a rarity, in fact, he and Ryu were currently even in terms of victories. But Ken was a simple man, a victory was a victory. “Go fetch some water before dinner” spoke master Gouken in his usual strong yet relaxed voice. “Yes, Master” said the two younger martial artists before bowing and taking their leave. 

As they walked out of the dojo Ryu noticed the beautiful sunset that painted the sky with its many colours. The best thing after a long, hard day’s work was seeing the sunset as the wind blew lightly and caressed his sweat covered body. Suddenly his moment of bliss came to an end when a certain red gi wearing friend of his jumped on his back and began to rub his knuckles on onto the bandana wearing boy’s head, “o-ow what the-“ the brown haired boy protested but Ken was not planning on stopping “noogienoogienoogienoog- OUCH” Ryu threw the boy on to the ground in an attempt to cease this stupid and painful nonsense. Ken got back up and the two laughed it off as they began their walk to the nearest waterfall.

“Nice fighting today, Ken.” Ryu already knew his friend was a worthy fighter, but a compliment wouldn’t hurt. He just hoped Ken wouldn’t get used to him inflating his ego. “Yeah you too, if you’re planning on fighting grannies” before Ryu could say anything back the blond burst out with laughter, “are you accusing me slopping off?” Questioned Ryu, Ken had to stop laughing breathe before answering back. “Just a joke dude, geez don’t be so sensitive!” he said before throwing his arm around Ryu’s sweaty neck. They continued walking as they chatted away.

They were only a few minutes away from the waterfall when Ryu got an idea and grabbed Ken’s hand, “follow me, I want to show you something special” said Ryu before dragging Ken until they were at the peak of a mountain. “Why’d you bring me up here?” Asked Ken as Ryu finally let go of his hand, “just look in front of you.” The two boys turned to see the sun dipping into the horizon surrounded by a sky of fire, rich in colour and emitting a golden light on to the boys’ skin. “Woah...” Ken was speechless and Ryu couldn’t help but watch his friend who was staring at the sky like it was the first time he’d ever seen it. He decided it was a moment he would cherish forever. “It’s beautiful” Ken finally managed to speak, “yeah it is.” Said Ryu as he smiled despite never taking his eyes off Ken.

A few moments later the two finally realized that they definitely need to hurry up and get the water they were ordered to fetch. Without anymore stops along the way, they managed to secure two buckets of water and took a quick dip in the pond before they returned to the dojo, dropped off the water and headed straight for the eating room. They were welcomed with the aroma of fresh rice and pickled plums. The two quickly took a seat next to each other among the many other students. “Oh god no... pickled plums? AGAIN? I swear I’m just gonna run away from this place if they make me eat this stuff one more time...” Ken complained, he honestly thought that the cooks at the dojo knew about his immense hatred for pickled plums and decided to serve it as often as they could just to torture him. By the time Ken downed his second bite, Ryu was already going for his second plate.

Ryu and Ken were different in so many ways, nationality, personality, appearance, the list goes on. Their differences are what make other students confused as to how they ever managed to get along with each other, let alone be best friends. Perhaps it was a miracle. 

After finishing their food, the students left and headed to their sleeping quarters. Usually students slept with their sparring partner to save space at the dojo, this was nothing new or weird to Ryu and Ken. After spending years living and dying together there was nothing to be ashamed of. Ryu and Ken washed their dishes and headed outside to walk to their accommodation accompanied by the sound of crickets and owls as the sky housed its many stars. “Race ya to the bed, slowpoke!” Suggested the blond “you’re on!” Replied Ryu. And the two raced back to their room. 

“I win!” Exclaimed Ken as he threw his arm up in a victory pose before jumping face first on to their shared bed, “you got a head start you....” Ryu had to catch his breath before he could finish his sentence “you cheater...” said Ryu before falling on to the bed next to Ken. The two laid there tired and breathing heavily for a moment, Ken finally turned and laid on his back as Ryu was and they stared at the blank ceiling together. After a few minutes of silence blond turned his head to be greeted with the sight of Ryu taking off the top part of his gi, the moonlight shining on his defined abs and graceful fingers, it wasn’t a bad view thought Ken. Ryu proceeded to take off his white bandana, it was clearly worn out and Ken wondered if his friend would EVER stop wearing the stupid thing. He could almost imagine an 80 year old Ryu still donning the ‘white’ bandana. 

He always thought Ryu was attractive, which was strange considering he only ever felt that way about cute blonde girls back home in America. To say the least, Ryu didn’t exactly fit that description. But Ken couldn’t help but stare whenever his friend would... well to be honest, Ken was captivated by any little thing that Ryu did, like when he would concentrate really hard during his meditation, when he would practice his moves, when he would do so much as breathe. Ken couldn’t help but admire his friend. He wondered if Ryu shared these strange feelings, but the blond haired fighter wasn’t planning to ask him anytime soon. 

Ryu sat back down on the bed and Ken quickly changed out of his gi and followed. The two laid and stared at the ceiling yet again, Ryu’s mind filled with events that happened today like their sparing session and the sunset and of course, the pickled plums. It was a good day he thought, but any day with Ken was a good day. Ryu never experienced love but he assumed this was something close. His earliest memories were of him getting taken in by Gouken and beginning his training before meeting and getting paired up with Ken. He know Ken had a life before Ansatsuken and wondered if Ken knew what it was like to feel attraction for someone. Most people around Ryu’s age are interested in love and romance, but Ryu didn’t even know what that felt like in the first place. What does it mean to love someone? 

He debated asking Ken before sitting up and checking if his friend was awake. “Hey Ken... you up?” Asked Ryu quietly, “no, I’m sleeping can’t you tell” replied the blond in a sarcastic manner “of course I’m up you knucklehead.” He finished. Ryu laid back down and tilted his head toward Ken before speaking, “I have a question, promise you won’t make fun of me after I ask it...” he began doubting whether he should ask Ken about love or not, it was a weird thing to ask while in a bed with your best friend after all. Ken replied without hesitation “I promise, man. I mean I might laugh in my head but that’s all I swear.” That’s reassuring thought Ryu, time to get this over with. “Alright....” he took a deep breath in “whats it like to.... love someone....?” He immediately grabbed his pillow from under his head and hid his face with it. Ken sat up in excitement “Ahhh so these kinds of things do cross your mind, huh Ryu... did you happen to see a cute monk girl? Maybe a girl in a nearby village? Come on, spill!” Ryu suddenly started to regret asking his question even more. Ryu took the pillow off his face but squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with his friend, at this point he just wanted to go to sleep and forget he ever asked, but Ken decided to finally calm down and answer. “Love... is complicated... that’s not a very fun answer but that’s just the honest truth.” Ken laid back down and put his hands behind his head, “Love doesn’t have to be romantic, you can love your family and your friends. But romantic love is different, it’s a commitment and it’s passionate but evil. You go through your whole life loving someone who might not even think about you, but the beauty of love is the feelings it brings you. The butterflies in your stomach whenever you see the person you love, the way they take over your thoughts, the way you notice every little thing they do. Everyone loves someone, you might not even know it but deep down in your heart there’s someone that you love.” Ken closed his eyes as he finishes his explanation “sometimes the person you love is right in front of your eyes and you don’t even kno- what are you doing?” 

As Ken was about to finish his final words he opened his eyes to see Ryu inches away from his face, he could feel the brown haired fighter’s hot breath on his skin. “Ken.... I think... I think I love you.....” Ken’s explanation led Ryu to realize that Ken was the one he loved. The one he thought about most, the one who always found a way to bring out the best in him, the one who was by his side for basically his whole life. Besides fighting and Gouken, Ken was his all. “Ken please say something” pleaded Ryu, “there’s no other conclusion I can come to, Ken I’m in love with you. Plain and simple.” Ken couldn’t believe it. A twist of events for sure, but.... a welcome one.

Ken took a minute to stare into ryu’s eyes and think about his feelings. It was true that Ryu occupied Ken’s thoughts most of the time, and he was definitely fascinated by him. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Ryu, no matter how simple his friend might’ve seemed on the outside. “Ryu... I think... I think I love you too.” Ken finally spat it out. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few more seconds as if they were taking everything in before Ken placed his hand on Ryu’s cheek. “Say, you ever kissed anyone?” Asked Ken in a smooth and soft voice as he rubbed his thumb across the brown haired boy’s cheek. He knew the answer, but why not ask. “Of course not. Lucky you, you get to be my first” Ryu seemed to get the hang of flirting despite being clueless about love a few minutes ago. Ken smiled and finally closed his eyes and leaned in further until their lips touched. 

Ryu had absolutely no idea what to do and he stayed there, lips against each other’s. Ken pulled back after a few seconds as he realized that Ryu was frozen, he opened his eyes and tried to hold back a laugh after seeing the other fighter’s shocked face. “Heyyyy, earth to Ryuuuu.” Teased Ken, maybe it was smart to give his friend some pointers, he did have SOME experience after all. “Look, just loosen up and follow my lead, no need to be nervous! It’s just me!” Ken encouraged his friend to give it another shot and the two sat up on their knees. “Right, let’s try again.” Ken placed both of his hands on Ryu’s cheeks and moved closer, Ryu grabbed one of Ken’s arms with one hand and placed a hand on Ken’s cheek with the other. “Quick learner, i see.” Noted Ken before pressing his lips against Ryu’s, Ryu leaned into the kiss and tilted his head as he felt his stomach twist into a knot, he felt hypnotized by Ken’s movements. He follows Ken’s rythme to the best of his ability and the two broke away to catch their breath. 

“Well that was an improvement!” Said Ken enthusiastically, “you said it yourself, I’m a quick learner.” Ryu slid a hand down to Ken’s waist and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, “I’m glad to have shared this moment with you. And I’m glad you share my feelings.” Said Ryu as the two laid back down. Ken smiled and placed his arm over ryu’s body and placed his head on his chest only to be greeted with the fastest heartbeat he’d ever heard. “Geez your heart is beating really fast, you alright? Or should I take this as a compliment?” Ken said as he looked slightly worried, “it does that when I’m around you.” Replied Ryu and he combed his hand through Ken’s silky blond hair. The two of them drifted into sleep, excited to see what this newfound love brings them.


End file.
